Hell’s angel
by Shadow009
Summary: A girl named Gon has no one to save her until the new boy comes and takes away her pain. He becomes her angel but he is diffrent. He is only interested in Gon and hurts anyone who tries to hurt her. They are the Hell Angels. (Rated M for murder. Dont read if you don’t like murder stories)


"Why me!?" Gon cried out as she was in room crying. She was always bullied at school for being different. She lived alone because her parents were murdered. That next morning at school she sat in her desk with her black spiky green tipped hair on her desk. No one liked her. Not the students nor the teachers. They all picked on her. During math class the students started throwing very sharp wooden pencils at him hitting her in the back poking her and she felt it pierce her skin. Science class they were learning around the water cycle and all had a bucket of water for an experiment. A kid poured her bucket of water on Gon's head and the whole class laughed. She ran out of the school crying. The next day wasn't any better. Reading class that morning the kids started throwing books at her. English her teacher started yelling at her because she didn't know the answer to a question. A week went by and she was covered in band aids from pencil stabs, bruises from books, she even has dark circles around her eyes from not being able to sleep. She had really bad insomnia and it was getting worse. That morning she sat in her seat first hour. She saw the door open and a new kid stood at the front. White spiky hair and beautiful Satphire blue eyes. He seen her and smiled sweetly. She looked away from him and laid her head on her desk. "Introduce yourself honey." "My name is Killua Zoldyck." "Well Killua you can sit any where you want." He nodded and sat right beside Gon. "Hello angel." She looked at him in confusion. 'Angel?' she thought. She blushed a bit and looked away. School ran on the way it normally did. Another day that she got bullied. After school she walked to her secret place. It was on a tall hill where there was a cherry tree smack in the middle on it. She leaned on it with teary eyes. "Are you Ok?" She looked up in the tree to see the boy name Killua sitting on a branch. He jumped down and looked at her. He was a little taller than her so she looked up a bit. He wiped her tears away and embraced her. She blushed and tried to get him to let go. "Don't worry my angel you are safe. I won't hurt you. I will protect you." She started calming down a bit listening to his soft voice. She stopped struggling and just let him hug her. "That's a good girl. I love you my angel." She blushed a bit and they sat down. He pulled her into his lap and she just sat there. She thought to herself. 'Why am I not running away? Why am I letting him do this?' She slowly started dozing off and he smiled. He held her close and let her fall asleep. He picked her up and took her home. He laid her down and kissed her head. He left and locked the door. The next morning at school. She walked in the school. She thought it was a little weird because not everyone was at school and she noticed Killua. "Hey my angel. Sleep well?" She blushed and looked away slightly a little embarrassed. She nodded and sat down as the other girls glared at her. They whispered to each other soft enough that Gon could barley was able to make out what they were saying. "Why does she get the hot new kid? She is a freak that doesn't even belong here." They looked at her and Killua smiled at her. "After school meet me at our spot." He whispered to her and her face was burning up from her blushing. Once she went back to the hill she noticed Killua there. She smiled and sat beside him. "H-hey K-Killua." He smiled and pulled her into his lap. He made her face him and he locked their lips together. She kissed back feeling safe in his arms. Day by day it seemed that everyone who was bullying her wasn't coming to school. She started to feel confused and looked at Killua. She thought to herself. 'Ever since he arrived at the school the class has been slowly disappearing. It is strange.' Once school let out she walked out and the girls surrounded her. "Hey freak!" "Why did you do to Killua to make him like you!? Are you threatening him!?" She looked at them terrified. "I-i d-d-didn't d-do an-anything." They glared at her and one went to hit her. She saw Killua break her wrist and he grabbed me. "You ok my angel? She didn't hurt you did she?" Still trembling she shook her head to tell him that she was ok. He kissed her head and smiled. "That's good." He pulled out a knife from his back pocket and he covered Gon's eyes with his hand. After a moment she heard a scream coming from the bully and a thud. Killua pulled Gon closer to him and removed his hand. She seen blood on his shirt and the knife. She looked down to see the girl dead on the ground stabbed twice in the chest. "I told you I will always be there to protect you. I love you my angel. You might not believe me when I say it but I really do." He kissed her and her eyes never left the body. Her body trembled more than it already was from what she was looking at. "Angel?" Her eyes grew larger as she heard screeching of cop cars. They pulled their guns up and pointed it to them both. She was even more terrified that she was on the verge of passing out right then and there. Killua chuckled and held her closer. "Don't worry. I told you I'd protect you didn't I?" They threw their hands up and they were both cuffed. "Honey are you ok? I know you couldn't be apart of that. You look to afraid to barley even move." The cop said as she looked at him with terror filled eyes. They got to the station and was interviewed. They were in separate rooms and she calmed down just a bit. Not by much but just enough to talk. "Honey can you tell me what happened?" She never once looked the officer in the eyes but instead looked passed him at the wall or her feet. "T-that gi-girl was one o-of th-the bu-bull-bullies wh-who wou-would al-always bu-bully me." "So what is your name sweetly?" "G-Gon Fr-Freecss." "Can you tell me that boys name?" "K-Killua Z-Zoldyck." He stopped when he heard that name. "Are you sure that is his name!?" She nodded at the officer slowly. He got up and walked out of the room. After they let her go she found out he was going to be locked up for a very long time. That next day she found out that not just that girl was murdered but a few other classmates. She stopped and was shocked. The teacher kept calling her name but she was to zoned out to hear her. "Gon!" She jumped once her name was called and looked at the teacher who was passed pissed off at her. "Gon what was so important that you were ignoring me?!" She looked up at her not as scared as yesterday but scared enough. "I-I'm s-sorry." She heard her classmates laugh at her and she was hit over the head with something hard once school was over and the teacher left the classroom. She was pinned against the wall and the girls that was there yesterday too glared at her. "You where in on it! Why didn't you get locked up!? I bet you made Killua do that!" She shook her head. "I d-didn't! I s-swear!" Once she got home she was cut up and bruised. She swore they broke her arm because of how bad it was hurting. She slid down her door in tears because she did that to Killua. She got up and walked out of the house. Tears streamed down her face as she walked to the jail prison where Killua was held. She was going to walk in but she found the prison guards knocked out. She knew it had to be Killua. She ran to her house and looked around. She ran to their spot and saw him sitting their with a gun in his arms. He went to aim it at her head when she just held her arms out letting him. Tears still streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Killua! I shouldn't have did that to you! Please kill me if you're going to." He hesitantly put his finger on the trigger. He dropped the gun and shot to him. She locked their lips together and his eyes widened. "I am so sorry Lua!" She kept saying sorry over and over again with tears falling down her face. He kissed her and hugged her tightly. She gave in and kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why don't we leave town? We can run away from town and ditch the people in here." She nodded to him and they ran to her place to grab a few things. They shot out of town and years passed. "Killua why don't you come over and hang with us?" "Because I am going home to my angel." "Ditch her a night. It won't kill either of you." He chuckled and looked at them. "Yeah but it might you guys." "Hey she can't be that hot. I mean there are barley any hot girls here." It was dark outside and the door opened. Killua and the other guys turned around. Gon walked through and smiled. "She is hot." They all nodded at each other and Killua smiled. "Hello angel." "Hello Lua." She kissed him and he held her tightly by him. "Wait that is Gon?!" He nodded and Gon looked at him. "Was it and timing?" He shook his head and smiled. "Not at all my angel." A bit later the boys where tied up togather. "So Lua They said what?" Her eye twitched and held a knife up. "So they wanted you to ditch me so you could hang out with them?" She chuckled and walked over to the three. She put the knife to a boy with short blue hair and chuckled. "I know exactly what was going to happen too. Trying to get him with another girl huh?" She glared at them and very slowly cut his neck. He was dead either way because of how she cut him. She glared at the other two and stabbed them once straight through the heart. Blood covered the knife and splatters of blood dripped from her. Killua smiled and picked her up holding her. "That's my angel." "Partners in crime." After that incident they spent their days killing people who hurt the other or tried to get them to leave them for either them or another person. They were never caught and lived in their own little world. They called themselves 'The Hell Angels.'


End file.
